


Painful Memories

by commanderfett



Series: Teniir legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Every year, the Wrath and her brother, the Grand Champion, hurt.





	Painful Memories

It was a beautiful day on Odessen.  Senya Tirall was happy to see sunlight pouring through her window.

She got up and got dressed.  She saw Bralova talking to Lana and approached the women.  The Commander’s head was bowed, and she spoke in a quivering voice.  Senya’s chest tightened.  Had Arcann attacked people close to her?  Bralova usually spoke with courage, with strength and with pride.  It was so strange to see her upset.

The black haired woman departed, leaving Lana and Senya alone.  The former Knight of Zakuul spoke first.  “What happened?”

“Today is the anniversary of Bralova’s parents passing.  She’s taking a moment to meditate and to talk with her brother,” Lana explained.

“What happened to them?”

“Remember I told you how Bralova doesn’t trust easily?  Her first master, Darth Baras, betrayed her after he realized she was too powerful and too friendly with her native people, more than she was with the Empire.  He lured Bralova into a trap on Quesh–but not before making her watch the trap he’d lured her parents Aja and Noru, and her father-in-law, Jicoln Cadera.

“He had his other apprentice, Lord Draahg, put out a false bounty.  Even with security checks, the Teniirs and Jicoln thought it was safe.  It turned out to be an abandoned Imperial post that was rigged to blow.  Bralova watched her parents and Jicoln die, right before Baras and Draahg set off explosives in the Republic base she was infiltrating.  She would have died if not for being rescued by the Hand.”  Lana paused.  “I’m impressed that she doesn’t beg for death, after what she’s been through.”

“I can’t imagine…”  Senya wiped away a stray tear.  “I’ll have to go comfort her and her brother.”

“Tread lightly.  You…Bralova said you look a lot like her mother.  Maybe you should give her and Zran some space.”

“I’ll let her decide that.”  Senya eventually found Bralova and Zran sitting on the ship docks, looking through old holos of their family.  She stood a bit away from them, waiting for one or the other to invite her in.

“Senya,” Bralova spoke first.  “It’s fine, you can come over.”

“Thank you.”  Senya walked over and sat down.  “Lana told me everything.  Bralova, Zran…I can’t imagine what you must have thought and felt–”

“I felt my mother reach out to me before she died,” Bralova murmured.  “She was a former Jedi; she left the Order because she wanted to be with her people again.  She thought she’d failed, but I thought I had.  I had nightmares for weeks.”

Zran–a tall but somewhat muscular Chiss–crossed his legs.  “I found out the day after it happened, thanks to B being out cold.  I cried ‘til I vomited.  Torian was a mess; he’d just started to rebuild his relationship with Jicoln, you know, and his future in-laws were dead.  I felt horrible–but we both had to carry on.”

“I’m not very familiar with Mandalorian culture,” Senya assured them, “but look how far you’ve come since then.  Your parents would be very proud of you.”

Bralova wiped her tears.  “I know.  Aay’han, Senya: bittersweet but in mourning.”

Senya threw caution to the wind and hugged them both.  “I understand.  It’ll still hurt years later.  But you’re always free to talk to me.”


End file.
